Les fantômes d'Halloween
by Ryopini
Summary: OS - Une soirée d'Halloween sans spiritisme n'était pas une soirée d'Halloween. Et du spiritisme sans fantôme hantant Stiles... Ce n'était pas du spiritisme. Alors reste à savoir qui est cette jeune femme qui envahit ses rêves ? [Sterek]


JOYEUX HALLOWEEEEEEEEN !

Bonjour tout le monde eheh

En cette journée de l'horreur, avec Sloe Balm, Neliia et Plurielle nous avons fait un petit défi de saison sur le thème "Au frontière avec le royaume des morts". Je ne peux que vous conseiller d'aller les lire !

Sloe Balm : Putain de nuit des morts-vivants

Neliia : Destinée

Plurielle : Vision funeste

Merci à Plurielle pour la bl.

Bonne lecture!

Et ne mangez pas trop de sucreries :p

* * *

\- C'est la soirée d'Halloween la plus barbante qu'on n'est jamais faite.

Stiles se retourna vivement vers Erica et lui souffla un « chut » un peu rude. Ce jour était évidemment le 31 octobre, et la meute était installée au loft de Derek, passant un moment tous ensemble pour cette terrible soirée de l'horreur.

L'ambiance au beau fixe, ils s'étaient installés pour regarder un film. Scott, Allison, Lydia et Jackson étaient assis sur le canapé, Boyd avait élu domicile sur un fauteuil seul avec Erica sur ses genoux. Derek, lui, s'était installé sur l'autre siège en solitaire, préférant lire plutôt que de regarder un film pour lequel il n'avait que peu d'intérêt. Quant à Stiles, il avait été recalé sur le sol, avec Isaac. Ils avaient tous les deux installés couvertures et coussins pour être au mieux, mais ils étaient malgré tout bien au sol.

Même si la plupart des gens étaient absorbés par le film, il était évident que regarder Avengers un soir d'Halloween n'était pas le plus approprié. Et Erica ne supportant pas bien se faire rembarrer par un humain de pacotille, elle haussa un sourcil, se leva de Boyd puis avança à quatre pattes vers l'humain, de manière très féline. Stiles nota du coin de l'œil que la blonde s'approchait dangereusement de lui.

\- Chut. Pas touche. Laisse-moi en paix Catwoman. Je veux juste regarder mon film.

Mais l'ennui prenait le pas sur tout, elle fixa malicieusement Stiles, luisant ses yeux de loup. Stiles fit mine de ne pas réagir, mais la jeune femme était effrayante, loup garou ou pas. Il se recula lentement alors qu'elle se rapprochait d'autant plus.

\- Tout doux la tigresse, tout do-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouva allongé sur le sol, la blonde au-dessus de lui.

\- Attention, je vais te mangeeeer !

Elle s'approcha de son cou mais un grognement sourd la stoppa alors que Stiles ricanait sous elle. Ils redressèrent tous les deux la tête pour tomber sur un regard noir de Derek.

\- Quoi ? On peut rien faire ce n'est pas drôle. On ne peut pas toucher à ton humain c'est ça ?

Un nouveau grognement plus fort la fit taire, elle n'insisterait pas. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de râler de nouveau sur la soirée.

\- Halloween ce n'est pas regarder un film de super héros ! Ni même rester affalé sur des canapés à rien faire. C'est la peur, la crainte, la folie…. ! Faut qu'on s'occupe.

Isaac attrapa la télécommande pour mettre le film en pause. Rapidement il comprit qu'il ne verrait pas la fin du film en paix. Il se réinstalla correctement et tourna son visage vers Scott quand celui-ci intervint.

\- Et tu proposes quoi ?

\- Faux frère !

Scott haussa les épaules à la phrase de Stiles, ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas ce film, mais il l'avait déjà vu bien trop de fois avec son ami. Donc s'ils trouvaient une autre activité à faire, il ne disait pas non. Erica, ravie d'avoir des gens de son côté, se redressa et s'installa sur le bassin de Stiles, qui fit un visage outré en réaction.

\- Je ne suis pas un siège !

Erica l'ignora royalement.

\- Ce que je propose... Eh bien… Hm… Nous pourrions aller en boite !

Stiles gigotait toujours sous la jeune fille, mais l'humain qu'il était avait du mal à se sortir de la situation. Il fut cela dit rassuré de voir que pas grand monde était emballé par sa proposition. Encore moins Derek, que Stiles observait du coin de l'œil. Ce qui arrangeait bien le jeune homme, car si qui que ce soit pouvait éviter de poser son regard sur le beau brun, il en serait satisfait. Stiles n'était pas du genre à penser « si je ne peux pas l'avoir, personne ne le peut »… Mais presque. Il voulait qu'il soit heureux, mais pas tout de suite avec un autre que lui.

Il fut sorti de ses réflexions par le regard interrogateur de Derek. Il rougit rapidement et détourna la tête vers Erica qui avait bien noté son manège et qui lui fit un sourire en coin.

Il gigota d'autant plus en grommelant contre elle.

\- Allez bouge.

Elle l'ignora de nouveau, comme toutes les autres personnes dans la pièce. Même Scott qui continua de débattre avec la blonde.

\- Non en boite pas trop. Autre idée ?

\- Nous pourrions sortir et terrifier les enfants ?

Stiles arrêta de gigoter pour tourner son regard vers Isaac. Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu veux me faire croire qu'avec ton aspect de bambi tu pourrais faire peur ? Puis avec la pluie…

\- C'est toi qui parles le gringalet ?

\- Mais moi je n'ai aucun espoir quant au fait d'effrayer des enfants.

Il croisa les bras, bien qu'il perdît absolument toute crédibilité dans sa position.

\- Oh, je sais.

Tout le monde tourna son regard vers Lydia, curieux d'entendre sa proposition.

\- Tu veux un peu d'ambiance d'Halloween non ? Alors je sais ce qu'il nous faut.

Elle se leva sous le regard attentif de chacun. Jackson grimaça rien qu'à l'idée du plan de sa petite amie. Aucun doute qu'il l'aimait, mais il n'était jamais complètement rassuré par les idées saugrenues qu'elle pouvait avoir.

Derek suivit attentivement du regard la jeune femme qui se balada chez lui sans aucun complexe.

\- Jackson, Boyd, trouvez-nous des bougies. Scott et Allison, dégagez la table basse. Les autres, installez des coussins autour, histoire qu'on puisse s'asseoir.

\- Qu'est-ce que-

\- Tout de suite.

Personne n'osa contredire ses ordres, et ils se mirent tous en route. Seul Erica continuait d'embêter Stiles, toujours allongé sous lui.

\- Dereeeek, aide-moi !

\- Débrouille-toi avec elle. Ce n'est pas mon problème.

Il reprit sa lecture, ignorant complètement les appels de détresse du plus jeune. Il ne réagit qu'au moment où Erica se mit à lécher la joue du plus jeune.

\- T'as bon goût.

\- Erk erk erk erk !

\- Erica. Laisse-le immédiatement.

\- Il n'est à personne, autant que j'en profite.

Elle voulut se réattaquer à lui, mais le grondement sourd et profond de Derek la refroidit. Elle voulait bien les titiller un peu, mais risquer sa vie pour embêter Stiles n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée. Elle se redressa alors très rapidement, laissant respirer de nouveau l'humain.

\- Oh mon dieu, merci Derek. Elle bave pire qu'un crapaud !

Erica hésita à faire demi-tour pour le replaquer au sol, mais Stiles glissa contre Isaac.

\- Arrête de l'emmerder toi aussi.

L'humain tourna sa tête vers Derek, choqué de ces propos.

\- Je ne l'em-

\- Stop, ou c'est moi qui vais planter mes crocs dans ta gorge.

Stiles rougit instantanément et tourna la tête. Aucun doute quant au fait qu'il adorerait se faire dévorer le cou par Derek, mais peut-être pas dans le sens de la menace proférée. Il essaya de calmer sa rougeur et cogna Isaac au passage, qui se moquait allégrement de lui. Il se déplaça et s'installa finalement à la table, prêt à faire semblant que rien de tout ça ne s'était passé.

Il fut ravi que personne n'ait le temps d'enchaîner sur sa réaction grâce à l'arrivée de Lydia dans la pièce.

\- J'étais tombée sur ça l'autre jour dans la bibliothèque. Je me dis que s'il y a bien un jour pour essayer ça, c'est aujourd'hui.

Avec grâce et délicatesse, elle posa un objet sur la table, attirant tous les regards.

\- Une planche Ouija ? Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

Stiles l'observa, et vu le regard qu'elle lui lançait, elle était sérieuse. Isaac blêmit rapidement. Il avait beau être un loup garou, appeler les esprits ne le rassurait pas du tout. Stiles le nota et glissa une main sur son épaule pour le soutenir. Personne ne pourrait échapper à cette séance de spiritisme improvisée.

* * *

La meute presque au complet finit autour de la table, seul Derek refusa d'y participer, n'y trouvant pas d'intérêt ni quiconque pour l'obliger. L'ambiance était au beau fixe, ils avaient éteint les lumières, la pluie battait son plein et Jackson ainsi que Boyd avaient trouvé les bougies nécessaires pour les disposer sur la table. Il ne manquait qu'une musique terrifiante et des éclairs pour en terroriser plus d'un.

\- Dire qu'on laisse tomber des beaux gosses pour faire ça…

\- Stiles !

Le dit Stiles se renfrogna et s'installa bien sur les coussins. Son regard partit discrètement vers Derek et se mit à l'observer. Il prenait toujours un plaisir incroyable à le dévisager. Il était d'une beauté sans nom, un charme à couper le souffle et un corps dont il rêvait bien trop souvent pour sa santé mentale. Il était totalement accro à cet homme, mais la réciproque n'était pas le cas.

Pourtant pendant un temps, il avait cru qu'il intéressait Derek. Et il avait même eu le courage de l'inviter à dîner. Il ne savait pas d'où cette force était venue, mais il avait essayé. Cependant, à son grand damne, le loup avait refusé. Stiles s'était senti au fond du gouffre, gêné, honteux… Tout ce qui était possible et imaginable. Puis voulant se rattraper aux branches, il avait bafouillé comme quoi ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait, que c'était pour être avec la meute… Mais le regard de Derek ne l'avait pas trompé, il ne le croyait pas. Il l'avait même congédié chez lui avec un « rentre chez toi » prononcé comme s'il n'était qu'un enfant à qui on n'accordait pas sa sucrerie. Stiles avait été un instant vexé, puis il avait réalisé qu'il avait été bête. A quel moment avait-il pu croire qu'il intéresserait un homme comme Derek ? Un loup. Un alpha en prime. Un mec aussi séduisant qu'intriguant, d'une beauté incroyable et qui pouvait avoir n'importe quelle femme. Donc pourquoi vouloir un Stiles ?  
Mais dans tous les cas, ça ne l'empêchait pas de le regarder régulièrement, de profiter de la vue, de « toucher avec les yeux » comme on dit.

Il se laissait souvent perdre dans sa contemplation et finissait par rater un bout de conversation.

Comme à l'instant.

\- Stiles. Tu m'écoutes ?

Stiles sursauta légèrement et tourna son visage vers la belle Lydia.

\- … Bien sûr ?

La jeune femme aux cheveux de feu lui lança un regard noir et continua son explication sur la planche Ouija. Cette fameuse planche permettant, à ce qu'il parait, de communiquer avec des esprits. Stiles trouvait ça entre comique et stupide. _Comme si c'était possible_. Puis il se rappela qu'il était dans une pièce remplie de loup garou et d'une banshee et changea donc rapidement sa façon de penser.

Puis d'un seul coup, une question l'intrigua. Qu'est-ce que faisait Derek avec une planche comme ça chez lui ? Curiosité piquée au vif, il tourna sa tête vers le loup afin de lui demander mais fut surpris de constater que le brun avait déjà le regard posé sur lui. Et comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, il haussa les épaules en rajoutant un « Cora » comme si ça pouvait tout expliquer. Bien qu'en soit, ça justifiait pas mal la présence de cet objet ici.

\- Stiles !

\- Oui oui.

Il écouta attentivement les conseils de Lydia : bien se poser, être concentré et se laisser porter. Elle sera celle qui pose les questions. Il vit du coin de l'œil Erica qui trafiquait sur son téléphone puis mettre une musique bien dans le thème, des légers sons de cloches, du piano, une rythmique lente et forte, délicate et angoissante, tout ce qu'il fallait pour être dans la bonne ambiance.

Stiles glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux, le silence prit place, seule la musique raisonnait au creux de leurs oreilles. Puis l'un après l'autre, ils déposèrent leurs mains sur l'objet qui servait de pointeur. Ils se jetèrent tous un regard à la dérobée, hésitant sur la démarche à suivre. Puis alors que le calme était installé, la voix de Lydia brisa cette tranquillité et suivit clairement les règles de la planche.

\- Nous nous connectons avec vous, esprits de l'au-delà. Nous ne recherchons qu'une expérience positive. Aucune énergie négative n'est la bienvenue.

Jackson ricana discrètement, mais pas assez pour éviter un coup de pied d'Erica, qui l'intima de se taire sans sortir un son. Le jeune homme lui lança un regard mauvais puis se recentra avec le reste de la meute et sur la voix de sa petite amie.

\- Nous vous remercions d'être présent avec nous ce soir… Esprits êtes-vous là ?

Il n'y avait toujours aucun bruit, aucun mouvement, ils restaient tous sans bouger, observant Lydia qui semblait très concentrée.

\- Nous saurons patienter. Venez et parlez-nous quand vous le pourrez.

Stiles commença à s'agiter, il lui devenait difficile de rester en place, il n'était pas aussi sûr que ça de pouvoir patienter trop longtemps. Pour se concentrer sur autre chose, il jeta un coup d'œil vers Derek. Celui-ci les observait attentivement, puis sentant un regard sur lui, il finit par tourner son attention vers lui.

Dès lors que leurs yeux se croisèrent, une drôle de sensation le prit au ventre, le tordant presque de l'intérieur, puis un long frisson parcourut sa colonne. Il fit un petit gémissement de gêne et alors qu'ils se retournèrent tous vers lui, surpris et que Derek se redressa, le pointeur se mit à bouger.

\- Stiles, arrête tes conneries.

Mais Stiles ne répondit plus rien, il grimaçait, mais pas de douleur. Il n'avait pas mal, mais il se sentait étrange, il ne comprenait pas. Mais une chose est sûre, ce n'est pas lui qui déplaçait l'objet.

Derek observa intensément le plus jeune et finit même par l'appeler. Il avait bien repéré l'état changeant de celui-ci et il n'aimait pas entendre son cœur battre de manière désordonnée. Mais Stiles ne bougeait pas, il ne réagissait plus. Puis le pointeur cessa de bouger à son tour.

\- A cause de l'autre abruti je n'ai pas regardé, ça a dit quoi ?

Scott donna un coup de coude à Jackson et ce fut Allison qui prit la parole.

\- « Arrêtez ». C'est l'un de vous qui l'a bougé ?

Stiles reprit peu à peu des couleurs et releva le regard. Ils l'observèrent tous.

\- Je n'ai rien fait.

\- Mouais. Et c'était quoi ce que tu nous as fait ?

Il n'aima pas le regard suspect de Jackson mais répondit malgré tout.

\- J'me suis juste senti bizarre. Ca va. Je n'ai pas dû prendre assez de médoc tout à l'heure c'est tout !

Jackson soupira et se réinstalla complètement. Derek ne lâcha pas du regard l'humain, le cœur de ce dernier venait de faire un accroc.

Lydia se racla la gorge.

\- Esprit, est-ce bien vous ?

Un court instant, puis le pointeur se dirigea vers le « oui ». Puis recommença à épeler le même mot qu'auparavant.

Isaac était blanc.

\- Si personne ne l'a bougé, si c'est vraiment un esprit... Est-ce que nous ne devrions pas arrêter comme il le demande ? Il veut peut-être nous protéger ?

Lydia acquiesça, puis décida de demander directement à l'esprit s'il était là pour les protéger. La réponse fut sans appel : « Oui ». Puis en boucle, le pointeur forma le mot « arrêtez ».

Erica fit une drôle de grimace, Isaac commença à légèrement paniquer et trembler. Quant à Stiles, il ne semblait toujours pas au mieux de sa forme.

\- Ok, les gars. Arrêtez de faire n'importe quoi. Isaac a peur. On ferait mieux d'arrêter. C'était stupide. Je vous avais dit que la boite c'était mieux !

La panique d'Erica se faisait sentir dans sa voix, puis Scott s'inquiétait du visage de son ami.

\- Stiles n'a toujours pas l'air très bien… On ferait mieux d'arrêter pour qu'il prenne ses médicaments.

Scott ne cessait de fixer Stiles qui frissonnait. Ils finirent par tous être d'accord.

\- Qui que ce soit qui a décidé de tout gâcher, ce n'était pas cool pour ma Lydia. Vous êtes juste des peureux.

\- Jackson.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel. Puis il enleva sa main directement. Stiles gémit violemment d'un coup.

\- Jackson ! Fallait pas enlever ta main comme ça !

\- Arrêtez, c'est qu'une farce. Me dites pas que vous croyez au cinéma de Stilinski ?

Lydia lança un regard noir à son petit ami, puis mit fin à la séance comme la tradition le voulait. En les remerciant et les congédiant.

\- Tu imagines si à cause de toi on finit par être hanté ?

\- Oh ça va Erica, tout ça n'est qu'une mauvaise blague. Regardez, Stiles va parfaitement bien. C'était juste pour l'ambiance, pas vrai ?

\- Euh ouais. Ouais bien sûr.

Stiles glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, puis fit un petit sourire. Il se justifia à lui-même que tout cela n'était dû qu'à un manque de médicament. Il finit par se lever en tanguant légèrement, Scott le rattrapa et Derek se leva à son tour pour s'approcher de lui.

\- Tout va bien, tout va bien. Je vais juste boire un coup puis ça ira.

Sous l'œil attentif des deux garçons, il partit dans la cuisine. Il s'approcha rapidement du lavabo, ouvrit le robinet et s'aspergea le visage d'eau. Il en avait besoin. Lui-même n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il n'avait pas envie de croire à un phénomène fantomatique, mais après tout, encore une fois, il passait ses journées avec des loups.

Il secoua sa tête, il devenait fou. Puis de toute manière, ils étaient neuf dans la pièce, pourquoi il aurait été le seul à avoir subi un phénomène paranormal ? Surtout qu'il était celui le plus loin du surnaturel. Le plus humain de tous.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Il sursauta violemment et se retourna d'un coup. Il posa sa main sur son cœur pour se calmer quand il vit que ce n'était que Derek.

\- Je vais avoir une crise cardiaque. Je vais vraiment devoir te mettre une clochette autour du cou pour savoir quand tu arrives !

Derek ne rajouta rien et ne fit que le fixer, attendant une réponse à sa question.

\- Ca va. Je me suis senti un peu mal le temps d'un instant, mais un peu d'eau, et hop me voilà reparti.

Il commença à partir de la pièce, en passant près de lui. Être seul avec lui l'angoissait légèrement. Mais son passage fut bloqué par le bras de Derek appuyé contre la porte.

\- En es-tu sûr ?

Stiles remonta son regard vers lui, ils étaient proches, trop proches pour son petit cœur amoureux.

\- Sûr. Et puis je ne risque rien, Lydia a fait sa petite cérémonie de fin. Si c'était un esprit, c'était un moment troublant, mais pas dangereux. Mais je te remercie de t'en inquiéter Sourwolf.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et passa sous son bras, histoire de fuir au plus vite. Il rejoignit le reste de la meute et attrapa la télécommande.

\- Et si finalement, on se mettait la fin du film ?

\- Vous voyez, tout ça ce n'était que pour regarder son film.

\- Ouais… Ouais… !

Stiles se réinstalla au sol mais se rapprocha clairement d'Isaac. Dans le doute, autant avoir un allié près de lui.

* * *

La soirée continua lentement pour Stiles. Ils regardèrent finalement la fin du film, mais celui-ci se sentait vidé de toutes ses forces. Il n'avait finalement qu'une hâte, celle de rentrer chez lui pour aller dormir.

Pour les autres, la soirée se passa rapidement, le film finit par se terminer, à la plus grande joie de certains et Stiles se leva assez rapidement en s'étirant.

\- Si personne ne m'en veut, je vais rentrer chez moi et aller faire un gros dodo.

\- Cette histoire d'esprit t'a perturbé Stilinski ? Peur de mourir dans la nuit ?

\- Et toi tu n'as pas peur de mourir après avoir tué le rituel de Lydia ?

Il lui fit un grand sourire puis attrapa ce qu'il avait posé sur le sol pour le ranger.

\- Stiles, je peux te demander de me déposer chez Danny ?

Stiles se retourna vers Isaac et lui fit un regard très suggestif.

\- Une belle fin de soirée en vue ? Ouh que je veux tous les détails.

\- Finalement je vais me débrouiller.

\- Mais non mon Isaaaaac. Allez je t'amène.

Finalement ils se mirent tous debout, se préparant à laisser le lieu en paix. Ils rangèrent tous l'appartement sous l'œil avisé du propriétaire, puis décampèrent, non sans le remercier d'avoir squatté pour cette soirée d'Halloween.

Stiles embarqua Isaac en direction de chez Danny. Quant aux autres, Scott et Allison partirent chez le garçon pour finir la soirée à deux, de même pour Lydia et Jackson. Boyd, lui, n'eut pas d'autre choix que de suivre la blonde en boite de nuit.

* * *

Dans la voiture, Isaac ne voulut pas poser de question, mais il sentait bien que Stiles était différent, plus perturbé. La preuve en était, il n'avait pas prononcé un mot de toute la route. Il craignait sincèrement que cette histoire d'esprit l'ait troublé, mais il en était lui-même terrorisé, il ne voyait pas quoi lui dire sans finir par se terrifier tout seul.

Alors une fois arrivé à destination, il ne put que lui faire un câlin et le remercier pour le voyage. Mais il se promit de l'appeler dès le matin pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Une bonne nuit de repos lui fera certainement le plus grand bien.

\- Passe une belle soirée, profite bien.

Stiles accompagna sa réplique d'un sourire très insistant. Isaac rougit légèrement puis lui donna un coup dans l'épaule le faisant grimacer.

\- Aie ! Toi loup, moi humain. Alors tout doux.

Isaac lui fit un sourire puis sortit de la voiture, laissant la possibilité à Stiles de reprendre la route jusqu'à chez lui.

* * *

Une fois garé, il descendit lentement de la voiture. Et dès l'instant où il toucha le sol, de drôle de sensations de fourmillements parcoururent son corps. Il eut même un frisson de froid et grelotta. Rapidement, il rentra chez lui et grimpa l'escalier pour pénétrer dans sa salle de bain. Il se déshabilla pour se glisser sous l'eau brûlante.

Plus le temps avançait, plus il se sentait mal.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, ne savait pas ce qu'il subissait mais avait sincèrement espoir d'avoir juste attrapé une mauvaise grippe. Mais il avait la sensation de ne plus être lui-même, c'était indéfinissable. La chaleur ne changeait rien aux nombreux frissons qui le dévoraient. Il sortit alors de la douche, dépité. Il se sécha rapidement. De la buée sortit de sa bouche, son souffle chaud affronta l'air glacé de la pièce.

L'angoisse commençait à monter, il paniquait. Il courut rapidement dans sa chambre, s'habilla chaudement puis se glissa sous les draps, espérant trouver du confort. Mais ce fut encore pire, l'air commença à lui manquer, il se sentait oppressé, vide et en même temps plein de sensations étrangères. Les larmes commençaient à monter alors que son corps reprenait ses tremblements.

Puis ce fut pire.

Il se mit à entendre à entendre un murmure, lent, fin, incompréhensible…

Mais ce fut suffisant pour lui faire peur et le faire se redresser d'un coup. Son cœur battait à mille à l'heure, il observa autour de lui. Il n'y avait rien, ni personne. Rien n'expliquait ce froid, ces frissons, et encore moins ce murmure.

Il se jeta sur son téléphone pour appeler Scott. Il avait besoin d'aide, définitivement. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne répondit pas, ni même Isaac, il ne réussit qu'à avoir Lydia, enfin, tout du moins quelqu'un décrocha. A son grand dam ce fut Jackson qui répondit.

\- Tu peux pas nous laisser tranquille ?

\- Jackson… Passe-moi Lydia. Y'a un souci.

\- Ecoute, j'ai bien vu que t'étais perturbé. Mais t'es juste en flipette à cause de cette planche de naze. La blague a assez duré. Alors maintenant, je vais raccrocher, laisser Lydia dormir en coupant le téléphone. Bonne nuit.

\- Non ! Jackson !

Il n'eut pas eu le temps de répondre plus qu'il entendit le son se couper. Il soupira de désespoir et se promit de venir hanter Jackson si jamais quelque chose lui arrivait.

Alors qu'il désespérait de n'avoir personne, il réalisa une chose. La température venait de remonter, il ne tremblait plus et se sentait complet.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, Jackson avait certainement raison. Il avait certainement trop abusé de sucrerie, un petit coup d'angoisse et hop, il devenait parano. Il décida de prendre un médicament afin de se calmer. Il se devait de dormir à présent. Récupérer ses forces puis oublier cette malheureuse soirée.

Stiles se rallongea lentement dans son lit, mais ne ferma pas les yeux de suite, observant à droite puis à gauche. Malgré tout il ressentait une certaine peur.

Mais l'épuisement de la soirée et de cette angoisse finirent par l'achever. Et c'est la boule au ventre qu'il s'endormit finalement.

* * *

Son sommeil ne fut pas de tout repos. Bien au contraire. Très rapidement après avoir sombré dans ses songes, il eut l'impression de rêver éveillé. C'était tellement fort à vivre. Il était debout, seul, frigorifié et dans un lieu inconnu. Il avait de nouveau de la buée qui sortait d'entre ses lèvres. Il mordilla ses lèvres et croisa les bras pour se réchauffer. Les alentours étaient froids, vides, seule de la brume blanche l'entourait, le plongeant dans une angoisse profonde.

Ses pas se déplacèrent sans son accord et sans savoir où aller. Parfois des brises de vents le frôlaient, le faisant sursauter et paniquer d'autant plus. Le silence fut rapidement envahi de nombreux murmures sans queue ni tête.

Puis il plissa lentement les yeux, une silhouette commença à se définir face à lui. Les contours devinrent de plus en plus nets alors que la forme s'approchait. Au fur et à mesure, il réussit à distinguer une femme. Une belle femme aux lignes fines et gracieuses. Stiles reprit le contrôle de ses jambes et se recula peu à peu, effrayé par ce qu'il voyait. Il ne la connaissait pas, mais sa présence lui rappela quelqu'un sans savoir qui. Ses longs cheveux noirs entouraient son visage déjà bien caché par la brume environnante.

\- Qui… Qui êtes-vous… ?

La femme s'approcha d'autant plus de lui. Elle semblait flotter. Une odeur légère mais agréable titilla son odorat. Il en prit une grande bouffée qui étonnamment, l'apaisa. Puis il sentit comme une caresse légère, fine trace sur sa joue, il tourna son visage et vit la main de la jeune femme. Mais il n'avait pas senti le contact d'une peau contre la sienne, ce n'était qu'une sensation chaude et légère.

Son cœur rata un battement. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il devait être terrorisé ou apaisé. Comment définir ce qui était en train de se passer ? Qui était-elle ? Que pouvait-elle bien lui vouloir ?

_« Il… Il a le droit. »_

Stiles sursauta à la voix : elle était brisée mais douce. Envoutante et terrifiante. Il voulait reculer mais ses pieds ne l'écoutaient plus de nouveau, il ne contrôlait plus rien.

Puis d'un seul, tout changea. L'ambiance si claire par la brume blanche devint foncée. Les ténèbres envahirent l'endroit, son angoisse tripla en un instant. Le calme que la femme avait amené avec elle se changea en un tourbillon de panique. Il regarda obstinément à droite et à gauche, cherchant ce qui pouvait avoir changé.

_« Faites nous… Repartir »_

Stiles retourna son regard vers la jeune femme, il ne comprit pas du tout ce qu'il se passait. Il ne voyait pas de qui elle parlait.

\- « Nous » ?

_« Réveille-toi ! »_

Avant même qu'il est le temps de réaliser ou de comprendre, la belle jeune femme se retrouva propulser en arrière, laissant Stiles dans le noir complet.

Puis il sursauta et tomba violemment en arrière alors qu'un autre visage, plus sombre, plus menaçant se jette sur lui. Et avant même de toucher le sol, il sortit de son rêve avec violence, se retrouvant assis sur son lit, en sueur, le souffle rapide et haché.

La crise de panique le gagna : il se sentait au plus mal, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans s'arrêter. Il ne comprenait rien de ce qui lui arrivait, il n'était pas capable de juger ce moment comme un rêve ou la réalité.

Puis une brise légère vient caresser sa peau, accompagnée de l'odeur si distincte de son rêve. Cela eut l'effet de calmer instantanément sa crise de panique.

Il glissa sa main sur son visage pour se remettre d'aplomb lentement.

Puis un nouveau murmura brisa le silence de sa chambre.

Son cœur se remit à battre à vive allure et sans même réfléchir plus longtemps, il se leva de son lit. Puis s'habilla à une vitesse qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de pratiquer. Sautillant à cloche pied pour mettre ses chaussures, il quitta sa chambre rapidement, puis dévala les escaliers. Il agrippa ses clés et partit sans attendre dans sa voiture. Il n'avait même pas pris son téléphone, des affaires, rien. Il avait juste quitté sa maison à une vitesse folle.

Son esprit n'était pas à 100% sur la route, mais il s'en fichait. Sa vitesse était haute, cependant son angoisse l'était encore plus. Il ne cessait de ressasser son rêve, alors heureusement qu'il connaissait son chemin par cœur.

* * *

Une fois sur place, il se gara n'importe comment et sortit en trombe de son véhicule. Il ne prit pas le temps de faire part de sa présence et gravit les marches du lieu comme jamais puis tambourina à la porte devant lui.

Peu importe combien de temps le propriétaire des lieux mettrait à répondre, il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Plusieurs minutes se passèrent d'ailleurs avant que Stiles n'entende des premiers bruits à travers la porte. Puis lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit, il tomba sur des yeux noirs de rage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Stiles ? T'as vu l'heure ?!

\- Derek…

Derek nota l'air épuisé et effrayé de Stiles, il fronça un peu les sourcils puis soupira longuement avant de s'écarter, oubliant sa colère du moment.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre et pénétra chez lui, apaisé. Sans un mot il se dirigea vers le canapé et s'y laissa tomber lourdement. Maintenant qu'il était arrivé à destination, il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que c'était stupide. Que son imagination lui créait des tours. Mais il ne fut pas moins ravi de voir Derek se mettre sur le canapé et lui tendre une bière. Stiles haussa un sourcil, c'était bien la première fois qu'il lui proposait de l'alcool.

\- T'as l'air si effrayé que ça te fera pas de mal.

Stiles ne prononça pas un mot et but sans attendre. En effet, cela n'était pas le bout du monde. Ils restèrent cinq minutes assis l'un à côté de l'autre, Stiles essayant de se calmer et Derek attendant que ce dernier parle, comme il en avait l'habitude.

Puis un frisson rappela Stiles à l'ordre. Il se redressa d'un coup et tourna son regard.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe Derek.

Derek fronça les sourcils, et attendit, laissant la place à Stiles de parler plus. Ce dernier était un peu gêné quant au fait d'aborder ce sujet. Il ne savait pas comment expliquer ce qui s'était passé, il avait peur de passer pour un dégénéré. Ses lèvres étaient meurtries par le stress.

\- Stiles.

La voix sèche de Derek le sortit de sa torpeur.

\- Tu vas me prendre pour un fou.

Il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, ses mains tremblaient.

\- Plus que tu ne l'es déjà ?

Stiles fit un petit rire, Derek savait donc faire des traits d'humour.

\- Je… Pendant la séance avec la planche hier… J'ai eu des drôles de sensations. J'ai voulu mettre ça sur le compte d'un rhume ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais cette nuit… Dans mes rêves… Oh putain. Je deviens vraiment complètement barge. Non oublie. Je vais rentrer.

\- Stiles. Dis-moi.

Il commença à se triturer les doigts.

\- Je pense que… Je suppose… ? Qu'un esprit est sorti avec la planche… Et qu'il a voulu communiquer avec moi ?

\- Communiquer avec toi ?

\- Il y avait une femme… Elle était magnifique, tout était beau, clair, apaisant. Elle m'a caressé la joue puis m'a dit quelque chose…

\- Quelque chose ?

Stiles prit une grande bouffée d'air frais et reposa sa bière sur la petite table.

\- Comme « il peut, il a le droit ». Et elle avait l'air… Heureuse de me dire ça ? Puis d'un coup elle m'a hurlé de partir. De _les_ faire partir. Puis y'a eu une autre… chose ? Esprit ? Plus sombre, plus violent. Et je me suis réveillé.

\- Ce n'était qu'un rêve alors.

\- Oui ! C'est ce que j'ai cru, mais, ensuite… La voix de la femme… Elle a raisonné encore, son parfum, c'était elle…

\- Et elle t'a dit quoi cette fois ?

Stiles s'agita sur sa chaise.

\- Elle… Elle a dit ton nom.

Derek fronça d'autant plus les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Stiles ? C'est encore une de tes techniques pour passer du temps ici ? On en a déjà parlé…

\- Que... Non !

Stiles se sentit blessé que Derek interprète sa venue comme une technique pour en profiter. Stiles voulait Derek, c'était évident, mais il avait bien compris la non-réciprocité de l'homme. Il n'allait pas s'imposer et faire du forcing. Il était juste effrayé, il avait eu peur, pour lui, pour Derek. De plus, il n'était pas du genre à avouer ses angoisses, et il venait de le faire devant lui. Pour en arriver à quoi ? Pour être traité comme un naze qui cherchait qu'à faire des plans foireux.

Vexé, il se décida à partir. Il n'avait rien à faire de plus ici. Il se débrouillerait seul. Après tout, Derek avait l'air d'aller, il n'avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Dès lors qu'il se dirigea vers la porte, une nouvelle brise le foudroya et il se sentit comme transpercer. Il se laissa tomber à genou sur le sol, le choc fut violent. Il paniqua un instant, puis l'odeur si caractéristique de cette nuit remonta à son nez. Elle était là. C'était elle. Il se sentit alors rassuré et prit une grande bouffée de cette odeur.

\- Stiles, ça va ?

Il lança un regard noir à Derek. Puis il sentit de nouveau une caresse sur son visage. Il se mordit la lèvre et se tourna vers lui.

\- Elle est là.

\- Stiles…

Derek souffla, dépité. Mais Stiles ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire, pas maintenant que l'esprit était là et que l'odeur lui chatouillait les narines.

\- Dis-moi que tu la sens cette odeur. Dis-moi que je ne suis pas le seul, que je ne deviens pas fou. Viens ici.

Derek se leva du canapé dans un soupir et se rapprocha de Stiles pour lui faire plaisir, puis il s'arrêta net. Il fronça les sourcils et se mit à sentir autour de lui. Instantanément, son visage se décomposa et il tourna son visage vers Stiles.

Ils restèrent un temps à se regarder puis la colère se dessina sur le visage du loup, il attrapa son col pour le redresser et le plaqua violemment contre le mur.

\- C'est quoi ton problème Stiles ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Comment as-tu su pour son parfum ?!

\- Comment ça ? Mais je sais rien ! Le parfum de qui ?

_« Stiles… Dis-lui… »_

\- Celui de ma mère !

Stiles ouvrit grand les yeux.

\- Ta mère ? C'est ta mère ? C'est pour toi ce message ?

\- Arrête de délirer.

_« Mon fils… Derek»_

\- Merde. Derek ! Elle me parle ! C'est elle.

Il nota bien le regard perturbé et colérique du loup. Ce dernier le relâcha puis se recula sans le lâcher du regard.

\- Y'a rien de drôle.

\- Non Derek. Y'a rien de drôle.

Ils se fixèrent un temps. Stiles était fort dans ses appuis. Il était bien trop sûr de lui pour que Derek ne commence pas à douter.

\- Et pourquoi elle ne viendrait pas me voir moi ?

\- Mais je ne sais pas moi ! Peut-être parce que tu n'étais pas dans le cercle avec nous. La vraie question c'est pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas un de tes bêtas. Ils sont plus à même de te faire passer des messages ! Tu les crois eux.

Pour appuyer ses dires, il croisa les bras et détourna son regard. Il était sincèrement blessé de tout ça.

\- Cette histoire est troublante aussi. Des fantômes.

Derek ricana, légèrement moqueur.

\- Tu es un loup-garou. Un loup-garou Derek. On se bat avec des choses plus improbables les uns que les autres, et tu doutes des fantômes ?

Stiles rigola nerveusement, déçu.

\- Non c'est vrai, ce n'est pas des fantômes dont tu doutes. C'est uniquement de moi.

Il se mordilla la lèvre, pas très à l'aise. Il sursauta quand la voix fit encore parler d'elle.

_« Dis-lui… »_

\- Mais il ne m'écoute pas ! Pourquoi vous l'avez-fait si têtu ?

\- De quoi tu parles Stiles ?

\- C'est pas à toi que j'parle, mais à ta mère. Laisse-moi tranquille.

\- Tu-

Derek semblait étonnamment courroucé que Stiles discute avec sa mère sans lui.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que c'est elle ?

\- Ah tu commences à être intéressé ? Eh bien, il était temps.

\- Stiles !

\- Oui c'est elle. Elle a parlé de toi comme son « fils ». Alors sauf si t'as plusieurs mères, oui, c'est la tienne.

Derek recula petit à petit, perturbé puis s'appuya contre le canapé.

\- Mais... Pourquoi ?

_« Votre lien… »_

\- Notre lien ?

Derek se redressa d'un coup, tendu au possible. Puis redevint un peu froid.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Moi ? Rien. C'est elle.

Le loup fronça les sourcils.

_« Dis-lui qu'il a le droit, qu'il peut profiter de ce lien… »_

Stiles frissonna, il avait beau faire le dur face à Derek, avoir un fantôme qui lui parlait de je ne sais où l'effrayait énormément.

Alors qu'il allait transmettre l'information, son frisson se transforma en douleur.

Un cri aigu lui perça les tympans. Il posa ses mains sur ses oreilles et gémit de douleur. Derek s'approcha rapidement de lui.

\- Stiles !

Il fut sans réponse, mais il sentit un courant d'air froid, lugubre lui traverser l'échine puis le nouveau gémissement de Stiles transperça le silence ambiant.

\- Stiles ! Parle-moi. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

Stiles tremblait, Derek ne comprenait pas, il se sentait un peu démuni. Puis sans préavis, il sentit le froid envahir la pièce. Son sang se glaça, des frissons glissèrent sur sa peau, même son souffle se fit difficile et de la buée se dégagea de sa bouche. Il réalisa petit à petit que Stiles ne lui mentait pas, que cette histoire de fantôme était réel mais également que sa mère était peut-être vraiment présente dans la pièce.

Il tourna la tête à droite puis à gauche, cherchant un signe de sa présence. Mais le gémissement glacial de Stiles le recentra sur sa personne. Il s'accroupit face à lui.

\- Que doit-on faire ?

Mais Stiles ne l'écoutait pas, il semblait en lutte. Derek posa brusquement ses mains sur les joues du plus jeune pour le faire revenir à lui et releva son visage vers le sien.

\- Reste concentré avec moi. Que doit-on faire ?

Stiles accrocha son regard, Derek se rassura, il était de retour avec lui.

\- Les refaire partir. La planche ouija.

Le loup fronça les sourcils, puis se redressa, suivi de Stiles. Les deux garçons se mirent à préparer la planche le plus rapidement possible. Le plus jeune dût s'arrêter régulièrement à cause des nombreuses réactions que la présence des deux fantômes lui imposait. Mais ils réussirent à tout mettre en place.

Mais avant même de démarrer. Derek s'arrêta et fixa Stiles.

\- Si elle est là. Je veux parler à ma mère.

\- Je… Derek je ne contrôle pas tout ça. Je ne sais pas.

Il grogna en réponse. Il voulait lui parler, lui poser un millier de questions, passer du temps avec elle. Mais alors qu'il allait insister, Stiles grimaça.

\- Je crois que ta mère essaie d'empêcher le second de nous attaquer…

Derek fit un petit couinement désespéré puis s'installa sur la table en allumant les bougies. Malgré la difficulté de relâcher sa mère, voir Stiles dans cet état le brisait tout autant. Et Stiles était vivant lui. Il ne devait pas le laisser tomber.

\- Stiles assieds-toi.

Le ton était brutal, mais il se doutait qu'il avait besoin de parler de cette manière pour que Stiles ne se perde pas dans ses sensations. Et cela fonctionna. Stiles regarda autour de lui, puis trouva le regard fort de Derek et s'installa face à lui.

\- Stiles. Tu te souviens de ce qu'avait fait Lydia ?

\- Evidemment ! Tu me prends pour qui ?

Derek leva les yeux au ciel. Un nouveau souffle glacial agressa leurs peaux, accélérant les préparatifs. Stiles se mit à faire le début du rituel, mais dès la première phrase d'introduction, il fut propulsé en arrière, loin de la table.

_« NON !»_

Stiles était sonné. Le mauvais esprit l'avait eu.

Derek entama un mouvement pour se relever et aider Stiles, mais ce fut à son tour de ressentir une caresse lente sur sa joue, un murmure délicat, d'une voix qu'il reconnaitrait entre toute.

_« Finis le travail… Et sois libre d'aimer. »_

Ses yeux se mirent à luire d'un rouge flamboyant et il se remit en position. Il se racla la gorge, clairement pas à l'aise avec cette histoire.

\- Je me connecte avec vous, esprits de l'au-delà. Esprits, êtes-vous là ?

_« Fils »_

Il sentit de nouveau un frisson délicat, vite remplacé par une sensation désagréable. Une fenêtre se brisa derrière lui, manquant de le déconcentrer. Mais il tint bon, pour Stiles, pour sa mère.

Il réalisa ensuite qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait dire. Comment congédier des esprits de chez lui ? Il jeta un regard vers Stiles, espérant que celui-ci se soit réveillé. Mais il était toujours allongé sur le sol. Il grogna longuement. Il cogita un instant puis balbutia quelque chose improvisé, lui rappelant vaguement la fin de Lydia.

\- Esprits qui vous vous êtes imposé sur… cette… terre, chez moi. Retournez de là où vous venez. Laissez-nous tranquille et retournez en paix. Allez-vous-en. Je vous remercie.

Il resta un temps sans bouger. Puis il se sentit plus léger, plus calme. Il ne ressentait plus aucun frisson, plus de brise de vent ni rien qui laissait suggérer la présence d'un esprit.

\- Maman… ?

Le silence fut sa réponse.

Derek lâcha alors la planche pour se lever soudainement. Il parcourut la distance jusqu'à Stiles en un rien de temps et se laissa tomber à côté.

\- Stiles ?! Stiles réponds-moi !

Il chercha une blessure sur sa tête puis fut rassuré de ne pas en apercevoir. Il essaya de le réveiller, sans résultat. Il l'attrapa, se redressa en le maintenant bien contre lui et l'amena dans sa chambre. Sans le quitter du regard, il l'allongea sur son lit. Un grognement sourd et profond l'assaillit en regardant l'homme posé sur son matelas. Il partit chercher un gant de toilette humide et frais, puis s'installa près de lui pour le rafraîchir un peu. Il fut rassuré de le voir ouvrir lentement les yeux quelques minutes après et tourner sa tête vers lui. Le regard de Stiles était un peu vaseux.

\- Ils sont… partis ?

Derek fit un signe de tête positif.

\- Rendors-toi.

\- Mais je...

\- Chut. Demain on discutera.

Stiles grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se colla à Derek pour s'endormir instantanément. Le loup leva les yeux au ciel, le plus jeune l'étonnera toujours.

Il décida de rester présent à ses côtés pour le surveiller. Malgré tout, Stiles avait reçu un sacré choc sur la tête, il valait mieux vérifier que rien ne lui arrive.

Ils restèrent ainsi l'un près de l'autre pendant la nuit. Stiles, épuisé par ses cauchemars, dormit un long moment.

* * *

Au réveil, Stiles avait la tête douloureuse, il grimaça et gémit en se redressant.

\- Comment fais-tu pour te créer autant d'ennuis ?

Le jeune homme sursauta et tourna sa tête vers la voix grave et suave qui venait de le surprendre. Derek.

\- Comment fais-tu TOI pour être aussi silencieux ? Et c'est facile de dire que je crée les problèmes. Mais je te rappelle que ce n'était pas ma mère. Alors hein.

Le regard de Derek se troubla, faisant légèrement culpabiliser Stiles de lui rappeler si brutalement ce souvenir.

Derek quitta soudainement la pièce, Stiles se leva à sa suite et le rejoignit dans le salon.

\- Désolé. J'imagine que ça n'a pas dû être un moment facile.

Le jeune homme s'installa près de Derek sur le canapé.

\- Mais tu ne penses pas que nous devrions parler ?

\- Non.

Derek l'observa de haut, menaçant et espérant avoir suffisamment été clair. Mais c'était sans compter Stiles et ses envies d'explications.

\- Ok loup grognon. Tu ne veux pas, mais on va parler. Ta mère est venue me chercher moi afin de faire passer un message à travers ma propre personne. Elle m'a parlé de « notre lien », donc maintenant, soit tu parles. Soit je… Je quitte la meute.

\- Pardon ?

Stiles le regarda, déterminé. Il était évident pour lui qu'il ne quitterait pas la meute pour autant, mais il avait besoin de trouver un moyen de le convaincre pour lui parler. Alors il savait que ses prochaines paroles seraient vraies, que son cœur n'aurait pas de raté.

\- Si nous ne sommes pas capables de parler de ça, de quoi serons-nous capables de parler ? Une meute sans communication ça ne m'intéresse pas. Et j'ai envie, besoin, de comprendre, de savoir. Quelle est cette histoire de lien ? C'est tout ce que je veux. Ta mère n'a pas bravé les esprits pour une information si peu importante.

Voyant que Derek ne bougeait pas d'un cil, il se leva brusquement. Il prit la voix la plus froide qu'il put faire.

\- Je te remercie de m'avoir aidé avec cette histoire. Au revoir.

\- Stiles…

Le dit-Stiles ignora l'air quémandeur de Derek et se dirigea vers la porte. Il fut de nouveau coupé par un murmure du loup.

\- Je suis certain que tu sais ce qu'est un lien vis-à-vis des loups-garous…

Stiles resta dos à Derek, sans bouger, son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus rapidement alors que le loup se levait du canapé pour le rejoindre.

\- Je me trompe ?

La voix du brun raisonna juste derrière lui, manquant de le faire sursauter. Il se retourna lentement pour lui faire face.

\- Et donc nous deux…

\- Nous sommes compagnons.

Le visage de Stiles s'éclaira instantanément. Ils étaient compagnons. Derek et lui. Ils étaient liés. Faits pour être ensemble.

Mais… Uniquement « fait pour », parce qu'ils ne l'étaient pas, ensemble. Son visage s'assombrit légèrement.

\- Depuis quand tu le sais… ?

Derek grogna lentement puis glissa sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Derek.

Le loup soupira lentement, il n'était pas prêt à aborder ça avec le plus jeune.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Depuis notre première rencontre.

\- Depuis notre prem… T'es sérieux ? Depuis tout ce temps tu le sais ? Et tu ne fais rien ? Tu m'as même rejeté ! Ta mère est même revenue d'entre les morts pour te dire de profiter de ce lien et tu me rejettes ? Vraiment ?!

Il soupira à nouveau devant l'énervement de Stiles. Enervement qui ne fit qu'augmenter en voyant l'air qu'arbordait Derek.

\- T'en as strictement rien à foutre. Ce lien t'en veut pas, c'est ça ? Tu me détestes tellement que tu rejettes le lien d'âme qui nous unit ?! Vraiment ? Je savais que tu ne m'aimais pas. Mais pas à ce point-là. Je te pensais pas si divisé avec ton loup.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre, l'émotion prenait le dessus. Ca lui faisait mal. Encore plus qu'auparavant, quand il ne savait pas pour leur lien. Il retint les larmes qui montaient.

\- Je…

Sa voix était brisée. Derek ne réagissait pas, son visage était fermé, froid.

\- Je vais y aller. Si ce lien te fait si peu envie, je ne vais pas te forcer. Je te promets de plus te déranger. Plus jamais.

Stiles fit un petit rire nerveux puis se retourna pour repartir. La lourde porte fut plus dure que d'habitude à ouvrir, le poids de ses émotions le ralentissait considérablement. Il se sentait dans le brouillard. Il n'avait jamais aussi mal subi un rejet. Pourtant il en avait l'habitude, le petit geek hyperactif ne plaisait pas plus jeune, que maintenant. Alors il connaissait bien les râteaux, mais celui-ci avait un goût amer en prime. Son cœur était déchiré. Il se demanda si ce n'était pas la déchirure du lien qui rendait les choses si violentes.

\- Stiles.

Le dit-Stiles ignora son appel et sortit du loft. Mais il sentit son bras se faire attraper et le bloquer dans sa démarche. Il gigota pour se défaire mais la prise du loup était puissante. Il continua de tirer son bras, gémissant désespérément pour qu'il le lâche.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, il se sentit tirer avec force dans l'appartement puis plaquer contre le mur. Il lança le regard le plus noir qu'il put au loup. Il lui en voulait et il avait mal. Il voulait partir et oublier tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Laisse-moi.

\- Stiles.

Le châtain voulut le repousser, mais Derek était malheureusement plus fort que lui et le bloquait toujours contre le mur.

\- Ce… Ce n'est pas ça. Ce n'est pas toi…

\- Ce n'est pas moi ? … Ce n'est pas avec moi que tu partages le lien ? Oh mon dieu c'est de pire en pire cette histoire.

Il voulut se fondre dans le mur pour oublier sa gêne.

\- Comment j'ai pu croire un seul instant que j'étais ton compagnon ? Je suis si stupide.

\- Non ! C'est toi. Je te l'ai dit. Tu es mon compagnon.

Stiles plissa les yeux, il ne comprenait plus rien.

\- Je veux dire… Ce n'est pas parce que c'est toi que je ne veux pas du lien. Je ne suis pas divisé avec mon loup.

Stiles continua de le fixer, attendant la suite. Mais Derek regardait ailleurs et ne semblait pas enclin à continuer.

\- Tu vas les cracher ses mots ?!

\- Je ne le mérite pas !

Stiles se tendit face à la force de ses paroles.

\- Ma famille est morte par ma faute. Parce que j'ai laissé mes émotions prendre le dessus sur mon côté loup. Il est hors de question de faire la même erreur.

\- T'es sérieux là ? Tu crois que notre relation va tuer ta meute ? Tu crois que JE vais tuer la meute ? Et je te rappelle que ta mère t'a dit que tu pouvais. Que tu devais profiter de ce lien même ! Pas le repousser comme tu le fais en te trouvant des excuses à deux balles.

\- Non tu ne tueras pas la meute, et puis tu tiens trop à eux.

\- Et à toi ! A toi aussi Derek. Je t'aime bon sang.

A l'entente de ces mots, Derek relâcha un peu sa prise sur le plus jeune. Et celui-ci hésita un instant. Derek avait admis à demi-mot qu'il le voulait comme compagnon. Il y voyait une possibilité, un moment de faiblesse dans sa carapace mais aussi peut-être le seul moment où le loup n'était pas sur la défensive. Il se mordilla la lèvre, puis se décida.

C'était l'occasion ou jamais de faire céder le brun.

Stiles amena rapidement sa main jusqu'à son visage puis ralentit son geste pour la glisser sur sa nuque. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes en fermant les yeux. Il sentit rapidement un mouvement de recul, mais le maintint contre sa bouche. Il sentit bien que Derek se débattait un peu, essayait de se reculer, mais Stiles caressa ses lèvres avec sa langue. La bouche du loup s'ouvrit sous l'effet de surprise. Alors l'humain en profita pour y pénétrer et accentuer ce baiser.

Après un court temps de caresse, Derek finit par se relâcher. Presque timidement, il approcha son corps contre le sien en soupirant d'aise. Stiles se délecta allégrement de ce son si beau à ses oreilles.

Lentement, il finit par se reculer pour reprendre un peu d'air. Ils s'observèrent longuement, dans un silence inhabituel entre eux. Stiles fit un petit sourire rapide et quelque peu gêné.

\- … Désolé ? Je veux dire, tu en voulais probablement pas, c'était un peu cavalier. Mais avoue que c'était tentant. Et puis tes lèvres contre les miennes c'est quand même quelque chose. C'est vraiment une expérience à renouveler. Mais avec probablement ton consentement ça serait cool. Non parce qu-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il vit les yeux de Derek se lever vers le ciel, dépité. Stiles grimaça et partit à s'excuser de nouveau, mais il fut interrompu par une main sur sa bouche. Stiles voulut réclamer et râler, mais il nota que le loup était en pleine réflexion, comme s'il analysait toute la soirée dans sa tête. Le châtain n'osa pas bouger, ne sachant pas quoi faire, ne voulant pas le perturber et l'influencer négativement.

Stiles remonta son regard au sien du moment où Derek retira sa main lentement.

\- Peut-être…

La voix de Derek était inhabituellement hésitante.

\- Peut-être ?

\- Peut-être que nous devrions essayer.

Des étincelles scintillèrent dans les yeux de Stiles. Il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux. Essayer voulait juste dire qu'ils allaient y arriver. Il en était convaincu. C'était évident.

\- Ne me fais pas un regard comme ça.

\- Comme « ça » quoi ?

\- Comme si t'étais l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

\- Mais je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde !

\- Rien n'est fait.

\- Nous sommes compagnons. Je t'aime. Ta mère veut que nous soyons ensemble. Et tu es prêt à essayer. Donc je dirais que 85% des choses sont « faites ».

Stiles lui fit un grand sourire pour accompagner ses dires. Et se surprit à voir un peu de rouge sur les joues du loup. Il ne fut donc pas surpris de l'entendre réagir.

\- Ne dis pas ça.

\- Pas ça quoi ?

Derek tourna la tête.

\- « Je t'aime ».

Le plus jeune rigola doucement puis glissa ses bras pour entourer son cou.

\- Ca c'est mort p'tit loup. Je le répéterais tous les jours. Oh mon dieu. Tu te rends compte ?

Derek grogna au surnom puis fronça les sourcils, interrogateur.

\- Notre date de mise en couple sera le jour d'Halloween. C'est pas grave cool ? Peut-être qu'on pourra refaire des séances de spiritismes histoire de refaire des expériences.

L'air blasé de Derek ne le dissuada pas dans son idée.

\- C'était une superbe expérience !

\- T'aurais pu en mourir.

\- Mais non ! J'ai un bel ange gardien sur le dos. J'en discuterais avec Lydia, faudra qu'on fasse des trucs.

\- Su-per.

Derek soupira longuement et commença à se reculer pour partir vers le canapé. Il fut suivi à la trace par son nouveau petit ami.

\- Ah mais non ! NON ! Le soir d'Halloween sera notre soir ! Non ! Comment on va faire ? Je vais devoir choisir entre une soirée entre amoureux et une soirée d'horreur ? Mon dieu. Comment je vais faire ?

\- Si tu veux je te facilite l'affaire en arrêtant tout de suite notre histoire ?

\- AH NON !

Le loup s'installa sur le canapé et observa Stiles s'affaler à côté de lui, prendre sa main et déblatérer sur leur avenir. Derek aurait pu avoir peur, il aurait pu vouloir fuir, mais il était bien, juste bien. Comme si ce qui venait de se passer lui enlevait un poids énorme. Savoir que sa mère validait leur relation malgré ce qu'il avait fait, lui donnait encore un peu plus envie de s'ouvrir à Stiles et leur histoire.

Finalement, ils allaient faire plus qu'essayer.

Après tout, si même les morts les voulaient ensemble... Pourquoi lutter ?

* * *

_Alors ? Est-ce que cela vous a plu ? Assez dans le thème pour vous ? Une petite review c'est toujours plaisant et motivant !_

_Bonne journée xXx_


End file.
